free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: Trapped Orca
Synopsis: Makoto and the rest of the Iwatobi HS Swim Club go to a sports shop to help Rei find a swimsuit that will help him learn to swim. A series of events traps Makoto in a changing room just in time to overhear a conversation between Rin and Nitori as they shop with the Samezuka team. Nagisa and Rei eventually rescue the "trapped orca" and Makoto texts Rin a message saying they should swim together again. Rin doesn't answer, but it doesn't matter because Makoto now knows that the Rin he remembers is back. Makoto remembers that referring to himself as "ore" instead of "boku" when entering middle school was awkward for him due to his gentle nature. Even as a high-schooler, he admits that he's still easily scared despite his physique and is grateful that Haru has always been been there for him. Except for right now. This, because the team has come to a large sports shop in order to help Rei purchase a swim suit that will help him in his quest to learn how to swim. Professional swimsuits are available to try on and the boys have fun showing them off. Makoto even tries on a short-style suit instead of the long-legged suit he usually wears. Looking at himself in the mirror, he has the same awkward feeling he had when he first started using "ore" instead of "boku." Leaving the dressing room to find his teammates, he's stopped by Seijuro Mikoshiba who recognizes him and says that while the swimsuit looks good on Makoto, it would look even better on him. Realizing that if the Samezuka team is around, so must Rin, Makoto starts to look for the ginger. Seijuro, however, won't let him do a thing until Makoto promises to let him have the swimsuit, practically begging while bowing with palms together in Makoto's face. Startled, Makoto steps back and into a changing room. Seijuro is very excited as he waits on the other side of the curtain and Makoto finds it funny. When the Samezuka group leaves, it finally gets quiet again, which is when Makoto realizes he isn't in the changing room where his clothes are waiting and he's only wearing a pair of underwear. Too shy to scoot the distance between rooms in public, he decides to wait until somebody arrives. Finally, he hears voices approaching. Someone enters the changing room where his clothes lay and comments about them. His companion responds. It's Rin! Makoto thinks about calling to him, but doesn't because Aiichiro goes into a story about a woman being kidnapped from a changing room by a monster and Rin just laughs. Makoto feels better knowing that even if Rin isn't friends with himself or Haru and the rest of the Iwatobi team, he at least can smile with new friends at Samezuka. He also senses that if he does speak up, his presence might spoil Rin's good mood. So he says nothing, even when a store employee takes away his clothes while Rin and Aiichiro continue to talk about swimming - Rin focusing technique, Aiichiro on appearance. That's when Makoto knows that Rin really is Rin. The two finally leave and Makoto is rescued by Nagisa and Rei who don't understand how Makoto ended up in such a situation, but off they go to retrieve his clothes. Makoto texts Rin a message saying they should swim together in a tournament some time. Rin doesn't answer, but Makoto is happy knowing Rin can smile again. And swimming together, even if on different teams? Nothing would be better than that. Free novelization - Ch 4.png|Makoto overhears a reassuring conversation. Category:Free! (Novelization) Category:Episodes (Novelization)